A piezoelectric fan is an ultra-thin fan that includes a piezoelectric element to cool local heat sources such as electronic devices. A piezoelectric fan is driven by an AC voltage applied to a piezoelectric element. The AC voltage causes a planar body to vibrate and generate airflow (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-184665, for example). The piezoelectric fan disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-184665 is driven by a voltage fed from a drive AC power source and applied across electrodes (not shown) formed on a piezoelectric element and a vibration blade made of a conductive material. The expansion and contraction of the piezoelectric element by the applied voltage causes a free end of the vibration blade to bend and vibrate like a paper fan, whereby the piezoelectric element is driven as a fan. The piezoelectric fan disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-184665 includes a plurality of vibration blades, each of which is placed between radiation fins of a heat sink.